Optical displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), have become increasingly commonplace, finding use for example in desktop and laptop computer monitors, televisions, mobile phones, digital cameras, pocket-sized digital music players, and other hand-held devices. In addition to becoming more prevalent, LCDs are becoming thinner as the manufacturers of electronic devices incorporating LCDs strive for smaller package sizes.
An LCD is built around a liquid crystal (LC) panel. Because LC panels do not create light themselves, an LCD requires a source of illumination—typically either reflected ambient light, or more commonly, light from a backlight. A backlight generally includes at least one light source and other optical components that work together to deliver light to the LC panel.